La jalousie n'est pas toujours un mauvais défaut!
by Akira-Kyubi
Summary: Inazuma go chrono stone: Tayou rejoint les Raimons pour le plus grand bonheur de Tenma et pour le plus grand malheur de Tsurugi mais pourquoi donc? My first Fic


La jalousie n'est pas toujours un mauvais défaut!

L'équipe de Raimon venait donc d'accueillir un nouveau membre parmi eux, le fameux prodige qui n'apparaît que tout les dix ans, j'ai nommé Tayou Amemiya. Grâce à lui la nouvelle génération des Raimon avait pu remporter leur math contre leur ennemi Zanarck. Mais depuis sont arrivé, une certaine tension pèse au sein de l'équipe. En effet, Amemiya s'entendait très bien avec notre jeune Tenma Matsukaze mais cette relation trop «intense» et trop «suspecte» de convenait pas à tout le monde. Et oui, notre cher Kyosuke n'appréciait guère que son «ami» soit aussi proche d'un autre garçon.

Il était maintenant leur pour les Raimon de retourner à leur époque afin de se reposer et aussi pour prendre le temps de réfléchir à qui ils vont de nouveau pouvoir faire face la prochaine fois qui voyagerons dans l'espace temps.

L'équipe entière venait d'arriver devant le collège Raimon, ah, c'est si bon de revenir chez soit, ils allaient enfin tous pourvoir retrouver le reste de l'équipe et aussi revoir leur lit( je crois que c'est important de le préciser ), et ils allaient pouvoir vite le retrouver leur lit vue qu'il était déjà plus de dix heures, par conte, pour ce qui est de rendre visite au reste de leur compagnons ils devront attendre.

Shinou: « Bon il est leur de rentrer chez soit tout le monde, on se retrouve ici même demain bonne nuit!»

Sur ces bonnes paroles tous repartir chez eux, tous sauf Tenma et Tayou qui n'avait pas bougés.

Tenma: « Euh...dit Tayou, tu devrais venir cher moi ce soir, enfin si tuveux , je veut dire, nu n'habites pas tout près et..»

Amemiya: « C'est bon Tenma j'ai compris mais j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas?!»

Tenma: « Bien sur que non ^^»

Ils partirent donc chez Matsukaze. La maison était certes grande mais Tenma y vivait que dans sa chambre la plupart du temps après tout, il ne sentait pas vraiment chez lui et il avait plutôt l'impression de déranger sa cousine.

Ils saluèrent rapidement la propriétaire des lieux trop épuisés pour faire mieux et s'éterniser.

Tenma: « Voila nous y sommes, elle n'est pas trop grande mais c'est mieux que rien ^^»dit-il en souriant chaleureusement à sont coéquipier, je vais t'installer de quoi dormir, si tu veut en attendant tu peut aller prendre une douche la salle bain et au fond du couloir.»  
Amemiya remercia le jeune garçon et s'en alla donc prendre une bonne douche, qui pour dire vraie, lui fera sans doute le plus grand bien.

Quand il revint, Matsukaze avait tout arrangé pour que son ami se sente bien, il avait même eu le temps;lui aussi de prendre une douche dans l'autre salle de bain de la demeure.

Tenma: « Ahhh je suis super fatigué, on devraient dormir.» Dit-il à moitié dans les vapes

Amemiya: « Tu as raison, bonne nuit Tenma!»

Le jeune brun ne répondit qu'un bref «merci toi aussi» trop épuisé par les événements.

Le lendemain, les garçon partirent ensemble aux rendez-vous fixé par l'ex-capitaine.

Une fois arrivé la-bas, tout les joueurs étaient déjà présent, ce qui rendi nos jeunes footballeurs un peu embarrassés d'avoir tout les regards braqués sur eux, surtout celui de Tsurugi qui se faisait presque haineux.

Shinou donna donc l'ordre à l'équipe de s'entraîner, à ce moment là on aurait put ce demander qui était vraiment le capitaine des Raimons.

Tous s'exécutèrent concentrés au maximum dans leur entraînement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Shinsuke ce rendit vers Tenma, après tout il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire bonjour.

Shinsuke: « Bonjour Tenma!»

Tenma: « Oh bonjour Shinsuke!» répondit-il en souriant

Shinsuke: « Dit Tenma, comment ça se fait que t'ai arrivé avec Tayou-kun?»

Tenma: « Ah? Et bien je lui ait proposé de venir dormir chez moi hier soir, il n'habitait pas tout près!»

Quoi? Me dit pas que ce bâtard a dormi avec lui au moins? Et oui, sans même sans rendre conte, notre cher Tsurugi Kyosuke avait, accidentellement entendu la conversation des deux amis. Il faut dire que si il ne c'était pas retenue jusque là, il aurait sans doute renvoyé notre rouquin d'où y vient.

Tenma remarquant le comportement étrange de son coéquipier alla donc le voir, bien sur c'était quelque peut compliqué pour lui de lui adresser la parole comme si de rien n'était, car oui notre petit e brunette venait de se rendre conte depuis un certain moment maintenant qu'elle avait des sentiments plus complexes que l'amitié pour notre jeune ténébreux.

Tenma: « Euh... bonjour Tsurugi ^/^»

Tsurugi se retourna alors vers sont interlocuteur et fut surpris de voir les joues de sont camarade...rouges! Mais pourquoi rougit-il?Il se sent pas bien?Qu'à tu fais encore Tayou?!

Kyosuke: « Hum...alors tu as passé une bonne soiré?» dit-il froidement

Hein? Pourquoi es qu'il me pose cette question? Et sur ce ton?

Tenma: « Euh... et bah...c'est à dire que /»

Merde pourquoi je lui dit ça moi? Il va sûrement se demander ce qui cloche cher moi

Tsurugi: « Enfin, j'voulais pas dire ça, c'est que...»

Quoi?Pourquoi il... c'est pas vraie... Matsukaze je t'en pris pleure pas!

Tenma: « Désolé de t'avoir dérangé!»

Tsurugi n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la personne pour qui il ressentait quelque chose de si intense venait de prendre fuite à cause de cette stupide jalousie. Stupide? Ce n'est pas stupide, depuis que Amemiya est là j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye sans arrêt de me prendre ce qui m'appartient!Mais attends une minute, et si c'était de ma faute?Après tout je n'ai jamais vraiment exprimé clairement ce que je ressentais à Matsukaze alors comment veut tu qu'il le sache?!Je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile.

FUUUUU le coup de sifflet retentit, réveillant notre ténébreux.

Shinou: « L'entraînement est terminé, nous avons encore un peu de temps avant de repartir donc reposez-vous»

Tout le monde retourna donc aux vestiaires, puis repartit, enfin pas tout le monde. Kyosuke était là, pensif, du temps, il lui fallait du temps et il l'avait, il ne manquai plus que le courage, et ça, et bien il n'avait pas le choix que dans avoir aussi car si il attendait plus le roux allait vraiment finir par lui prendre ce qu'il a de plus cher.

Après deux heures passées à se préparer psychologiquement à ce qui allait se passer, il finit par se rendre chez le brun en espérant trouver les mots juste. Car il le savait, il avait des chances de se faire prendre un râteau, de grandes chances même, mais il savait plus que tout que si il ne lui avouait pas il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, le voilà arrivé. Bizarrement son cœur s'accéléra mais il ne pouvait faire marche arrière, ça non!

Il sonna donc à la porte plusieurs fois avant qu'une jeune femme ne lui ouvre.

Aki: « Euh, ah bonsoir Tsurugi-kun, tu veut sans doute parler à Tenma entre je t'en pris.»

Il s'exécuta.

Aki: « Je vais te conduire à sa chambre, par conte il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette quand il est rentré» dit-elle un peu inquiète

Quelque chose? Es ce qu'il aurait vraiment mal pris ce que je lui ait dit?

Arrivé devant la chambre, Aki frappa.

«Tenma, un ami est venu te rendre visite.»

Un ami, pourquoi elle n'a pas dit clairement qui j'étais?

Un ami?Qui ça peut bien être?

Il sorti donc de sa chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec la personne qui l'avait rendu dans un tel état.

Tenma: « Euh euh Tsurugi?»

Aki s'en alla pour laisser les deux jeune hommes seul.

Tsurugi: « Je peut te parler? Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ait pas pour longtemps.»

Tenma: « Euh bien sur...entre.»

Ils étaient tout les deux assis sur le lit du brun, trop proche l'un de l'autre à ces yeux.

Tenma: «Euh Tsurugi en fait..»

Tsurugi le coupa

« Matsukaze je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai tout à l'heure, enfin surtout de la façon dont je te l'ai dit.»

Un silence se fit mais vite rompu par le brun

« Ce n'est rien, sa m'as juste un peu...surpris»

J'aimerais tellement lui dire que je l'aime, lui dire JE T AIME TSURUGI mais il vas sûrement être dégoutté, après tout je suis un garçon alors

« Je vais aller droit au but, je t'aime Matsukaze.»

Quoi? Que ce qu'il a dit? Il...Il m'aime?

Un silence se fit mais cette fois, il dura, combien de temps? Trop au yeux de Tsurugi qui pour lui ne s'attendait pas enfin plus à une réponse positive ou même une simple réponse de celui qu'il aimait.

Tenma: « Tu...tu» les larmes lui montaient et il ne pouvait plus les contenir

Tsurugi sans son cœur se briser mais il n'y paru rien, il se leva

« Désolé, oubli» il parti en direction de la porte lorsqu'il fut arrêté par une main tremblante mais sur d'elle

Tenma: « Tsurugi, je...je...t'aime aussi!»

Hein?Hein? Il m'aime aussi, j'ai bien entendu?

« Tu peut … répéter.»

« JE T AIME TSURUGI» cria Tenma dans vraiment le vouloir

«Matsukaze...» il s'approcha de son compagnon, hésita un instant peu être que c'était un rêve mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que paire de lèvres venait de se déposer sur les siennes. Des lèvres si douces, si chaude, que sans sans rendre conte il demanda d'approfondir ce baiser qui, d'abord maladroit, venait de se changer en un baiser passionné. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait rompre ce moment magique qu'ils avaient tout deux tant convoité,mais par manque d'air ils durent rompre cette rencontre si intense.

Tenma: « Tsurugi tu ne veut pas rester ce soir?»

« D'accord, mais appelle moi Kyosuke.» dit-il en souriant

« Seulement si tu m'appelles Tenma» répond t-il en souriant de tout sont être.

Ils finirent pas s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre, se serrant comme si leur vie en dépendait.


End file.
